Divina Saudade
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: "Andei por ali sem interesse nenhum, já não me importava com o quão belo o mundo pudesse parecer, ele agora se mostrava podre pra mim. Podre por matar um amor como o meu. O dele! De Hades. Ele a ama. Mas eu acho que eu amo também."


_Para o amor o eterno é desnecessário, para os amantes é essencial_

Já faz dois anos desde a batalha contra Hades, desde que ele se apossou do meu corpo, mas eu ainda… Eu continuo tendo esse sonho. Por quê? Essa não era pra ser uma lembrança minha. Mas por quê? Aquele toque me pareceu tão real e a imagem que atormentava aquele deus agora me persegue. Sinto tanta necessidade daqueles lábios, a saudade de séculos me pesa aos ombros, me faz derramar lágrimas que ardem como brasa.

June sempre me pergunta por que pareço tão distante. É que eu acho que também amo aquela mulher. Na primeira vez que tomei minha June nos braços, que vi aquele rosto, me senti um traidor. Traidor da minha própria vontade. Como pude me enganar a esse ponto? Sei que já amei essa amazona um dia, mas agora... Meu peito pede por ela, por sua voz mansa, suas promessas não cumpridas. É que eu acho que a amo.

Talvez seja o fardo mais pesado que eu trousse daquela batalha. A lembrança do amor dos dois. Era algo tão forte, tão poderoso e lascivo, castigaria a alma e o bom senso de qualquer mortal. Foi a primeira vez que tive idéia da dimensão do infinito, porque era no meu corpo que o infinito eterno habitava. Eu também a queria. Não imaginei que mesmo Hades poderia sucumbir assim. Nunca imaginei o Imperador dos mortos aos pés de uma figura tão cálida, nunca imaginei que ele chorava, mas aquela noite eu vi o que nenhum mortal jamais veria. As lágrimas de um deus, e elas, tão teimosas e doloridas, pareciam espinhos cortando os meus olhos, pois era meu corpo que sofria aquela angústia.

- Quem está aí?

Não adiantava, não reconhecia aquela voz, mesmo que saísse de minha garganta. Meu corpo estava tomado por ele. E o timbre que enchia o templo era dele.

- Pandora? – perguntou.

Mas ele já sabia que não era aquela mulher, eu já sabia. O que vagava por aquele vão era um espírito cansado de cosmo quase esgotado. Não fazia idéia de quem era, mas ele... Senti meu peito quase implodir em esperança. Deuses tinham esperança? Deuses tão cruéis quanto Hades esperavam por algo? Tive certeza que sim.

Foi então que meus olhos contemplaram aquela figura. Era uma mulher, parecia exausta e melancólica, uma figura deplorável. Cheguei a sentir uma pontada de pena quando aquele sentimento me acometeu. Senti o chão me fugir e fiquei suspenso no momento por um instante. Era tão forte, tão avassalador, me senti carregado por um tsunami... Não... Era muito maior. Nem a força de uma super-nova poderia se comparar aquilo. Era algo que me fazia sentir... Nunca imaginei que o amor poderia ser tão intenso. Espalhava-se pela sala, era quase físico, quase tocável. Hades correu ao encontro daquela moça. Ela parecia tão triste. Cortava-me o coração.

- Você voltou. – disse estendendo os braços para mim... Quero dizer... Para ele – Te esperei tanto, meu querido.

Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas a imagem se desfez como fumaça em suas mãos. Ele caiu de joelhos, ficando ali mesmo e chorando.

- Perserphone... – ele sussurra.

Sua dor era tão profunda... Eu só tinha treze anos, estava longe de conseguir compreender qual era a sensação de amar alguém desde que o universo existe. Um amor tão antigo quanto o tempo. Qual a sensação de esperar por duzentos anos para ter um corpo mortal e, por um punhado ralo de minutos, poder concretizar aquele sentimento. Eu quase enlouqueci. Hades chorava copiosamente. Como poderia um deus cair de joelhos por uma mulher assim? Mas eu senti. Senti o que ele sentia. E minha alma se contorceu. Se pudesse dar a vida por aquele amor, se tivesse uma vida para dar...

Mas ele já tinha se apossado da minha vida, meu corpo. Céus, aquela mulher. Perserphone, ele a ama tanto.

- Ainda não estou pronta, meu querido. – ela disse cabisbaixa, se refazendo na minha frente. – Meu corpo é por demais infantil...

- Não importa, preciso de você, meu amor, preciso te ter! – ele se desesperava com aquelas palavras, eu podia sentir o nó em minha garganta.

- Sempre apressado. Meu Hades... Para quem esperou duzentos e quarenta anos por um novo corpo... Depois de tanto tempo... Me dê dois anos, apenas mais dois. O meu corpo será merecedor do seu e então poderei tê-lo em meus braços novamente. Estarei te esperando...

"Estarei te esperando..."

Por um momento desejei que Hades pudesse sobreviver àquela Guerra Santa. Queria que os dois se reencontrassem, pois nunca senti nada tão puro e nobre em minha vida. O amor de Athena pela terra parece um ínfimo ponto perdido, quase invisível, paralelo a um universo tão belo e extenso, infinito como todo universo tem de ser. Era um sentimento pelo qual valia a pena lutar, morrer... Pelo qual valia a pena viver.

Quando conheci os campos Elíseos, eu sabia, olhei para cada centímetro daquele éden e soube. Aquilo era por ela. Tinha amor encravado em cada átomo daquele lugar. Senti-me desnorteado porque eu continuava lembrando-me dela, a figura pouco atraente de uma mulher feita de pó e névoa me vinha em devaneios a cada segundo. Perserphone. Uma deusa morta. Uma deusa reencarnada, por ele, pelo nosso inimigo. Senti vontade de chorar...

É que acho que a amo. Talvez um respingo débil do que ele sentia. Mas eu preciso dela. Minha Perserphone, ela disse que ia esperar e eu a procuro. Em todos os cantos, quero ver aqueles olhos de novo, quero saber a cor que tinham, pois a figura branca que me apareceu não era real, não era aquela a imagem. Eu a quero. Quero tocá-la. Realmente, acho que a amo.

Não sei, mas todas as noites sempre me parecem iguais. Ikki me pergunta qual é o problema. Ele quer saber aonde eu vou.

- A lugar nenhum. Só quero olhar para as estrelas.

Sorri. Talvez devesse ser mais sincero com meu irmão. Eu não queria ver estrelas, eu queria fugir. Aquela angústia me fazia arfar, sentia que ia morrer, precisava dela, precisava tanto. Obsessão? Que seja. Confesso. Não consigo pensar em mais nada. A não ser nela.

A rua estava escura àquela hora da noite e eu sentia que não saberia mais voltar para casa, tinha andando demais. Estava em uma estrada, ao longe ouvi barulho de sinos. O som me guiou. Cheguei a um vilarejo. Vazio, assim como minha alma. Não sentia mais o ar entrar em meu corpo, estava sufocando. Andei por ali sem interesse nenhum, já não me importava com o quão belo o mundo pudesse parecer, ele agora se mostrava podre pra mim. Podre por matar um amor como o meu. O dele. De Hades. Ele a ama. Mas eu acho que eu amo também. Os sinos pararam e eu fiquei estático de frente a igreja. Era bem pomposa para uma cidade daquele tamanho. As vidraças tinham imagens pagãs lado a lado com emblemas católicos. Olhei bem para os lados e reparei na porta entreaberta. Respirei fundo. Rezar? Talvez aquilo fosse o que eu precisava.

Sentei-me em um banco qualquer. Juntei as mãos e não consegui. Nada saiu de mim, nenhuma súplica, nenhum lamento. Não queria falar com deuses. A única deusa para quem pudesse querer rezar era ela. Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, levantei-me. Não tinha nada a fazer naquele lugar. Não pertencia mais aquele mundo de crenças. Eu já vi deuses demais. Eu já fui um deles. E agora sofro por um amor que nem mesmo é meu. Abri a porta, fazendo-a ranger quando um barulho fraco chegou aos meus ouvidos. Era uma súplica desesperada. Alguns soluços.

Olhei para trás e nos bancos da frente, de joelhos e um tanto encolhida, era uma menina. Não reparei nela ali quando cheguei. Não que eu me importasse... Voltei-me novamente para a saída.

- Por favor...

O choro infantil dela me fez voltar. Não deixaria o sofrimento esmagar meu coração. Andei lentamente parando ao lado dela.

A garota vestia roupas de dormir, tinha os olhos vermelhos, inchados pelo choro e lágrimas que refletiam a vaga luz da noite corriam-lhe pela face. Os cabelos tinham cor de trigo. Era uma figura um tanto deplorável de uma maneira angelical. Parecia ser tão jovem. Tinha quatorze anos, quinze no máximo. Por que alguém daquela idade estaria chorando assim em uma igreja no meio da noite?

- Eu ainda espero... Por favor, Deus, se você está aí... Eu o espero. Faça parar de doer. – ela tinha um terço pressionado entre os dedos.

O terço era vermelho, cada conta de madeira em verniz parecia entrar na pele daquelas mãos. Ela nem sequer me notara. Mas aquelas palavras... Atravessam meu ser como um raio, eu me aproximei e sentei a seu lado. Não esperava que ela olhasse pra mim.

- Eu ainda espero. – ela soluçava e repetia isso com o tom de voz cada vez mais baixo.

"Estarei te esperando..."

As palavras dela me fizeram despertar de súbito, mas não seria, aquela não poderia ser...

- Perserphone... – sussurrei sem me sentir.

No meio de um soluço ela parou, levantou um pouco a face e pude ver traços de seu rosto sob os cabelos desarrumados. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e olhou para mim.

Dourados. Vi o alvorecer e o crepúsculo de milhares de anos naqueles olhos. Ficamos apenas nos encaramos por alguns minutos e senti meu peito abrir. O coração parecia ter fugido do meu corpo e foi parar de forma cruel entre os dedos daquela garota.

- Eu esperei...

- Eu sei... Perdão...

Já não era mais eu falando, e eu não sabia se de fato era ela a quem havia procurado tanto. Mas aquela boca, tinha algo aterrador ali, uma sensação de gula me acometeu e me apoderei de seus lábios.

Céus, era mesmo ela. Não poderia confundir esse beijo com o de mais ninguém. Não que a tenha beijando, mas eu lembro. Ele sentia isso quando tomava a deusa nos braços, essa mesma sensação, era tão forte que me doía em cada sentido. Ela tinha nos lábios o leve sabor de romã. Parei e a olhei, ela tinha os olhos lacrados em uma expressão de deleite.

- Estou aqui agora.

- Hades...

O nome me caiu muito bem naquele instante. Um nome que causava tanto medo, tanto receio, agora se convertia em uma palavra de amor. Beijei-a novamente. Meus lábios presos aos dela, minha língua se apoderando possessivamente daquela boca. Já não era o suficiente, nem sequer pensei no lugar, não me importava de corromper... Corromper? Não. Aquela igreja estava presenciando o ato mais puro de sua existência. O nosso amor... O amor deles, quero dizer.

Deitei-a no chão frio daquele lugar, não faria cerimônia, não com ela, com essa criatura lasciva, que tanto me provoca, me inebria, me espera por duzentos anos... Me faz esperá-la por mais dois. Dois anos. Não é nada para um deus, meu amor? Está enganada. Cada segundo sem você é uma vida em tártaros. Porque te preciso, assim como de vida.

Abri sua blusa rasgando-a, desembrulhando aquele corpo como a um presente. Afundei meu rosto entre seus seios, eram tão macios, os corpos que escolhia pra mim, eram sempre tão macios. Já não era mais eu ali. Eu sabia. As coisas das quais eu lembrava, coisas as quais não deveria saber, meu cabelo enegreceu, e com certo alívio entreguei de novo todas as fibras da minha carne a ele. Ame-a, Hades. Ame-a por nós dois. Pois acho que a amo também.

Seus mamilos pequenos em minha boca. Mesmo que me dominasse eu ainda a sentia. Porque ele quis compartilhar comigo ao menos fagulhas desse amor. E eu lhe serei eternamente grato, Hades. O gosto deles era indescritivelmente maravilhoso, mas nada se comparava aos gemidos que chegavam a meus tímpanos fazendo todo meu ser arrepiar. Essa imortal a quem amo. Ela sabe o que faz comigo, ela tem ainda meu coração entre os dedos. Desci aquele corpo com os olhos e com a boca, lhe fiz cócegas beijando junto ao umbigo. Aquele riso... Como senti falta dele. Com menos voracidade abaixei-lhe o short e, junto, sua peça íntima. Deixei-a nua sob meu corpo. E mais uma vez sorri. Macia. Completamente lisa. Ela sempre escolhe corpos perfeitos pra mim. Avancei entre suas pernas sentindo aquele cheiro de mulher impregnar minhas narinas. A paciência divina que minha Perserphone sempre teve acabou ali, ela segurou forte em meus cabelos e me fez tocá-la, com a boca salivando, saboreei o néctar de minha amada. Divino néctar, e eu era o único deus que o tinha. Ela gemia e chamava meu nome... O nome dele, quero dizer. Senti que era eu ali, mas não era. Já não importava.

Calei como pude a urgência de possuí-la. Queria ser lento, não sabia por quanto tempo poderia estar com ela dessa vez. Esses minutos preciosos, tão escassos. Ela soltou meus cabelos e suas mãos agarraram os alicerces do banco. Parei olhando sua expressão. Ela me implorava por mais, mordendo o lábio e gemendo de forma contida. Aqueles olhos falavam direto com a alma dele. Eu não sabia o que queriam dizer.

Voltei a seu ventre e descendo mais, dei continuidade a seu deleite. Não queria que ela se contivesse, os gritos dela eram tão gostosos de se ouvir. E pouco tempo depois lá estavam eles, preenchendo aquela igreja, gerando ecos, me fazendo sucumbir de vez ao desejo, tinha de ser minha naquele instante, ou eu iria enlouquecer. Livrei-me como pude das roupas e detive meu corpo sobre o dela, admirando por mais uma vez o olhar incisivo e tentador de minha preciosa mulher. Pois ela era minha. Sempre seria.

Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, reparei de forma sutil os suportes dos bancos. Dei um meio sorriso debochado ao ver a madeira corroída pelas unhas do meu amor. Ela me via sobre ela, sem encostar meu corpo em sua perfeita forma humana. Sim, humanos podem ser perfeitos, como ela sempre me aparecia. Perserphone elevou seu dorso de modo a tocar no meu. Tinha uma perna minha entre as suas e esfregou seu íntimo em mim, gemendo e implorando em sussurros para que eu a invadisse. Sentia minha coxa molhando com seu desejo e não pude mais.

- Eu te quero agora, meu amor.

Ela me intimou, e eu a penetrei sem pudores, ela gritou de dor. Sai dela com pressa, e vi o sangue escorrer de seu ventre. Os corpos que ela escolhia para mim, sempre virgens. Eu implorei por desculpas.

- Não te perdoarei se você parar.

Meu amor, eu a machuquei e ela ainda pede por mim. Eu te amo, Perserphone. Claro que já sabe disso, sempre soube. Voltei a adentrá-la, mas fui mais ameno. Logo os gemidos voltaram a me massagear os ouvidos e o ego. E logo eram os meus a acariciá-la. Eu estava dentro dela, mexendo-me, aproveitando de cada segundo daquele ser perfeito em quem ela encarnou, encarando com ternura os olhos dela, pois aqueles olhos nunca mudaram. O mesmo dourado de séculos atrás.

Suas pernas enlaçavam minha cintura e eu a pressionava mais contra o chão com as minhas investidas. Já não podia mais conter a intensidade de meus atos. Foi mais e mais, e ela sempre pedia por mim. Possuí-a por horas sem cansar ou descansar. No chão, naqueles bancos, e até mesmo no altar, em frente aquela cruz patética, rodeados de imagens torpes de deuses pagãos. Ainda tinha o terço preso a mão. Ela já me abraçava com desespero e eu sabia bem por que. O Sol ia nascer mais uma vez e ela iria voltar a sua espera, mais duzentos anos sem o meu calor. Ela dizia estar em um inverno eterno. Eu a invadi com mais força, mais pressa, lágrimas me vinham aos olhos, eu não queria deixá-la, não ainda, e chegando enfim ao êxtase completo, ela saiu de mim, e deixou meu gozo manchar a imagem sacra do altar. Eu arfava.

- Por quê? – perguntei-lhe.

- Não posso deixar que faça isso com ela.

- Ela?

E mais uma vez naquela noite reparei que o corpo que tinha em meus braços não era dela. Perserphone me abraçou e eu sorri. Ela chorava novamente. Assim como eu. Pegamos nossas roupas e nos deitamos aconchegados um ao outro na sacristia. Não dormíamos, apenas nos olhávamos e ela sorria pra mim enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, lutava para não dormir e eu implorava para que não o fizesse.

- Estou tão cansada. – ela me falou, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

- Então descanse, meu amor. – disse com um peso no coração, indo contra todos os meus instintos, eu a pedi para dormir.

- Hades... – ela me falou já com os olhos fechados – Te vejo na próxima vida. Eu estarei esperando.

E com essas palavras ela adormeceu. Eu não me importava, não importava que fosse o nome dele. Eu acho que a amava. Queria ser eu a reencarnar na próxima vida, para fazê-la minha de novo. Ela dormiu em meus braços e eu senti uma dor profunda, a dor dele, a minha dor, porque eu acho que a amava também. Meus cabelos voltavam a cor normal e meu corpo mortal sucumbiu em cansaço.

Tive a impressão que dormi por apenas alguns segundos, mas a cena daquele sonho era nítida. Hades me agradeceu? Sim. Ele me agradeceu. E ao acordar eu senti um vazio avassalador em meu peito, algo tinha ido embora. Olhei para meu braço e a garota ainda estava lá.

Eu acho que acabou.

Levantei-me tomando o devido cuidado para não acordá-la, vesti minhas roupas e a cobri com uma manta que encontrei ali mesmo. Sentei em uma poltrona verde junto a parede. Por quase uma hora eu zelei seu sono, o Sol já estava ali fora, alto no céu, eu me sentia cansado. Queria dormir mais, mas preferi esperá-la acordar.

Espreguiçando-se graciosamente, ela despertou e pareceu estranhar o ambiente em volta, segurou a manta cobrindo seu corpo e virou-se lentamente. Fincou os olhos em mim. Os olhos verdes. Nada do dourado imaculado da noite anterior. Ela apenas me encarou como se não estivesse me reconhecendo, como se fosse eu um figurante de um sonho lúgubre que tivera sob o domínio de Hypnos.

- Acho que não te amo mais.

Ela me disse e senti como se caísse em um buraco profundo. Era disso que sentia falta, daquele amor. Eu também não a amava mais, não havia réstia daquele sentimento em mim. Aquele foi o momento mais triste de minha vida. Mais do que me separar de Ikki, mais do que ver meus amigos sofrendo, aquela falta me machucava mais que tudo isso.

Ela levantou e vestiu o que pode encontrar de suas roupas, ofereci meu casaco para substituir sua blusa rasgada. Ela agradeceu.

- Meu nome é Shun.

Apresentei-me em uma tentativa torpe de ser simpático, ela me respondeu com um sorriso, mas seus olhos lacrimejavam.

- Olá, Shun. – tentei sorrir.

Mas sabia bem o que ela sentia, o mesmo vazio, era impossível esquecer algo tão forte e puro. E já não tínhamos mais aquilo em nossas vidas. Como doeu me despedir daquele sentimento.

- Qual o seu nome?

- O que importa? – ela então chorou – Já não tenho mais o meu amor, o que importa o nome?

Sentia o mesmo. Abracei-a na tentativa de aplacar nossos sofrimentos, mas só aumentou. Abraçando a mulher que amei desesperadamente na noite anterior e não sentia nada. Nada.

- É cruel – ela me disse – que eles possam amar assim e nós não.

Apertei-a mais forte contra mim.

- Escute. Pelo menos temos um consolo. As outras pessoas nem sequer tiveram a chance de estar à margem de um amor como este. Eu agradeço aos deuses por isso.

Ela me olhou, aquelas palavras me reconfortaram também. Fiquei feliz por perceber que existe algo tão belo no universo. Realmente feliz. Acho que não a amo mais. Não importa, eu sempre poderei lembrar como é.

Minutos depois um frade chegou à sacristia e nos fez sair, blasfemando algo sobre a santidade do templo. Nós paramos em frente à igreja e ela sorriu pra mim.

- Você foi meu primeiro, Shun. – ela disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto, eu não soube responder – Não se preocupe, não poderia ter sido mais perfeito.

Sorri aliviado e ainda sem jeito. Ela aproximou-se de mim e deu um beijo casto em meus lábios, depois segurou minha mão e entregou-me o terço do qual não se separara nem por um único instante. Sorriu novamente e se despediu dizendo que não devolveria o casaco. Eu sorri e disse adeus.

- Adeus é uma palavra muito forte, Shun.

Ela me sorriu e deu meia volta indo embora, mais a frente virou-se, me mandou um beijo e falou:

- Te vejo na próxima vida.

Ela sorriu, e com aquelas palavras foi embora.

- Eu estarei esperando.

Falei com os olhos fixos no terço em minha mão. As palavras da deusa tinham gosto estranho em minha boca. Pude sorrir enfim.

Acho que não a amo mais.

Mas acho que posso amar de novo.

**Fim**

~ 0 ~

Yo!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Não estou muito confiante sobre ela, já a tenho a alguns meses e só agora resolvi postar, gosto de lê-la, sei que quando eu a leio sinto a mesma sensação forte que estava sentindo ao escrevê-la, mas não se consegui passar isso com essas palavras. Espero que sim!

Bom, obrigada a quem leu.

Beijos!

See ya!


End file.
